


Find Your Love | Luke Alvez + Spencer Reid

by halsteadrhodes



Series: Criminal Minds Writings [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Kissing, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ For Halloween request.Luc and Spencer like the same girl (Y/N)  so with a the team and family Halloween day the three get lost in the cornmaze and make it a bit scary.  A twist is welcome. Only Spencer can't have the girl( there are too many Spencer love storylines) ❜❜-Jerica384Pairings: Luke Alvez x Reader, Spencer Reid x ReaderFeaturing: Luke Alvez, Y/n (Reader), Spencer Reid, bau team, family.Summary: Luke, y/n and Spencer get lost in a corn maze on Halloween day, though she gets closer to one by the time they make it out of the corn maze.WARNINGS: lost in a corn maze, fluff, kissing, heartbreak.Word Count:556A/N: Got a criminal minds request? Send it in!
Relationships: Luke Alvez (Criminal Minds)/You, Luke Alvez/Reader, Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Criminal Minds Writings [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832632
Kudos: 7





	Find Your Love | Luke Alvez + Spencer Reid

Your heart thumped loudly as Spencer, Luke and you met another dead end. Tears welling up in your eyes. Luke noticed this. While Spencer was busy looking for a way out. Talking to himself.

Luke rushed over to you. Wapping his arm around you. Pulling you closer to him.

“It’s going to be okay.” He reassured you. Giving you a reassuring look. While his hand caressed your shoulder.

You looked up at him through teary eyes. Lips trembling

“But, what if it is not, what if we get lost in here. What if we are stuck in here and die in here.” You quaked out. Luke gave you a reassuring smile before talking.

“Don’t think like that, I am sure the team and our family is looking for us.” Luke spoke

“But what if it’s too late, what if we…” You rambled, only for Luke to cut you off by pressing his lips against yours passionately. His hand grabbing your chin. Shocking you. Your hands slowly rested on his chest.

Both of you pulled away from each other. Staring deeply into each other’s eyes.

Just as either one of you was about to say something a sound of rustling came from behind the both of you. Then a giggle. Making your skin crawl. Luke held you tighter to him. As your eyes widen in fear.

Another sound of rustling came in front of both of you. Making you hold onto Luke’s shirt tighter.

Both of you let out a sigh of relief when Spencer came into view.

“I found the way out.” He spoke excitedly. Though his excited expression dropped into a frown when he saw how close you were to Luke. You pulled away from Luke. Smiling at Spencer.

“Let’s get out of here.” You spoke. Walking up to Spencer.

Spencer smiled at you. Turning around. And leading Luke and you through the maze.

Luke kept looking at the back of your head. Making you shiver.

You felt relief wash over you as you finally made it to the exit. Your family rushed over to you. Hugging you tightly. All of them telling you how much they love you and how grateful they are that you made it out.

Luke came towards your family and you. Giving them a kind smile.

“Can I steal y/n away from you guys for a moment?” Luke asked. Making your heart beat faster. Feeling nervous all of a sudden.

“Of course.” They spoke. Thinking you were going to get questioned.

Luke lead you behind an SUV.

“Look, y/n about what happened in the corn maze…” He started to say but you cut him off.

“It was an accident, heat of the moment, a mistake I understand.” You rambled.

“It wasn’t…I like you a lot, y/n, I was thinking maybe we could be more than friends, but I understand if you don’t want to.” He confessed. Your heartbeat fluttered. As you smiled at him. Eyes shining with happiness.

You placed your hand on his jawline. Leaning up and pressing a delicate kiss on his lips. You pulled away from him.

“I like you too.” You replied. Both of you smiling happily. You pressed your lips against his. Kissing him passionately. Unbeknownst to Luke or you Spencer was watching. His heart-wrenching at the scene unfolding. Tear welling up in his eyes…


End file.
